Un verre pour la route
by Plum'oh
Summary: UA moderne. Roxas trouve ça ridicule qu'il doive se cacher sous le comptoir du bar, mais au moins il n'est pas tout seul dans cette galère. / RikuRoku.


**Rating :** K+

 **Résumé :** Roxas trouve ça ridicule qu'il doive se cacher sous le comptoir du bar, mais au moins il n'est pas tout seul dans cette galère.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

Hello tout le monde !

Ceci est ma centième fic postée sur le site ! Je me suis dit que pour fêter ça, j'allais revenir à mon premier fandom auquel j'ai contribué sur ffnet, et comme ces derniers temps j'avais des RikuRoku feels, voici un OS. (débuté en octobre mais ssh).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **One-shot :** Un verre pour la route

Roxas compta jusqu'à quatre, puis plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en anticipation. Deux secondes plus tard une chaise valdingua à travers la salle, se cassant probablement un pied dans sa chute, et des cris moitié hystériques, moitié irrités résonnèrent comme si le bar appartenait aux deux parties impliquées dans l'affaire. C'était franchement ridicule quand Roxas y pensait, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Se cacher derrière le comptoir lui était apparue comme la meilleure idée sur le moment, mais du coup il était. Bloqué. Il allait devoir rester jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un trouve le courage de séparer les deux ivrognes, et pour cela il fallait braver bouteilles perdues, tables renversées et violence hypothétique à son encontre. Ce qui ne convenait pas à tout le monde.

Il voulait juste noyer sa fatigue à coup de café et de coca dans un endroit avec wi-fi. Il avait un projet à rendre dans trois jours et il restait encore pas mal de boulot à effectuer, alors l'idée de travailler chez lui, il fallait oublier – il aurait fini par écrire deux ou trois pages, et se laisser distraire par quelque chose à la télé ou sur Internet. Il se connaissait, il fallait qu'il soit isolé, dans un lieu où il se sentirait obligé de faire quelque chose de productif, pour qu'il parvienne à boucler cette merde le plus rapidement possible.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que deux connards se saoulent à à peine vingt-deux heures trente-cinq un jeudi soir. Ils n'avaient pas de vie ou quoi ? Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour se crêper le chignon ? Roxas soupira longuement, se disant qu'au moins il avait réussi à ranger ses affaires et son ordinateur portable à temps avant que la tempête ne démarre. Il aurait tout simplement pété les plombs s'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à son bijou technologique, car il n'avait pas passé les cinq dernières heures à bosser pour qu'au final il perde toutes ses données. Les inconscients qui ne se souciaient pas des affaires des autres pouvaient aller crever.

Alors que la bataille de chaises et d'insultes continuait à battre son plein, Roxas vit à sa droite quelqu'un ramper et qui essayait désespérément de rejoindre soit la sortie, soit un endroit sécurisé au vu de la tête de six pieds de long qu'il tirait. Ses longs cheveux argentés décoiffés, avec peut-être quelques taches d'alcool sur son col et son visage, attestaient de son rôle dans le combat éthylique qui se profilait. Une victime de bouteilles perdues. Cette personne fronçait les sourcils et regardait de façon très anxieuse le sol. Roxas ricana.

— Je pense pas que le sol soit très propre, mais c'est soit ça, soit retourner affronter des ivrognes qui n'en ont royalement rien à foutre des autres clients.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard d'abord confus à Roxas, puis son expression se détendit et l'esquisse d'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, un peu moqueur, un peu amusé.

— Ça doit pas être pire que de se recevoir un verre dans la figure, répliqua-t-il.

— Pas faux, concéda Roxas avec un rire.

Bien que Roxas ne soit pas connu pour son sens aigu d'amabilité et de sociabilité, il supposait que se décaler un peu sur la gauche pour faire de la place au nouvel arrivant s'avérait la moindre des choses lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux des rescapés de violences inutiles. Son interlocuteur hésita deux secondes avant de rejoindre Roxas sous le comptoir, se demandant sûrement combien de temps il allait devoir rester là-dessous. Une troisième voix s'était jointe à la cacophonie des deux zigotos, hurlant des ordres qui visaient à calmer ou à exercer une autorité sur ce qui se passait, mais apparemment sa stratégie ne fonctionnait pas des masses puisque les deux ivrognes continuaient à s'engueuler. Roxas n'avait jamais pensé que des gens puissent s'engouffrer dans des engueulades plus longues que les siennes.

— Du coup on va devoir rester ici jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrête ce carnage ? soupira le jeune homme, se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les réarranger.

Roxas haussa les épaules. Il essaya de ne pas trop prêter attention au fait que ce gars avait des yeux très, très, beaux.

— J'pense, ouais. A moins que tu te portes volontaire pour le faire ?

— Je tiens à la vie, merci bien.

Il avait accompagné sa réponse d'un lever d'yeux au ciel, alors Roxas s'était senti obligé de les regarder (bordel quoi, comment pouvait-on qualifier cette couleur ? Bleue ? Verte ? Émeraude ? Aigue-marine ? Vert d'eau ? Sérieux). C'était une couleur vraiment pas banale. Comme il n'avait pas une once de romantisme dans ses gènes, il ne chanterait pas la beauté de cette couleur et se contenterait d'admirer en silence – enfin, autant que les bruits bourrés dans le fond le permettaient. Un autre verre s'écrasa au sol et Roxas grimaça, entendant également le rugissement de douleur de quelqu'un qui s'était sans aucun doute pris un éclat.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un a appelé la police, au moins ? demanda le compagnon de fortune de Roxas.

— Aucune idée, le gérant l'a probablement fait, répondit Roxas. Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit la première fois que ça arrive.

— Hm, c'est vrai. Je voudrais pas être à sa place.

Une autre giclée d'insultes à en faire rougir les voyous vola au-dessus de leurs têtes. Cela arracha un ricanement à Roxas.

— Ils y vont pas de main morte, l'un a tué toute la famille de l'autre ou quoi ? Même moi j'suis pas aussi vulgaire.

— Ils sont sacrément imaginatifs, aussi.

Roxas aperçut du coin de l'œil l'esquisse d'un sourire amusé, et franchement c'était plaisant à voir. Oh bon sang. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas flashé sur quelqu'un en l'espace de deux minutes.

— Je m'appelle Roxas, au fait, lança-t-il. Vu qu'on est bloqués pendant un moment, ce serait plus sympa qu'on s'adresse par nos noms.

Le jeune homme arqua légèrement un sourcil, certainement surpris par cette présentation tout à fait inattendue. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de hocher la tête, toujours flanqué de ce mini sourire.

— Riku. Je pense qu'on peut quand même essayer d'atteindre la sortie, elle est pas très loin.

Roxas s'était installé à une table près d'un mur, juste à quelques tables de l'entrée, et le comptoir lui faisait directement face. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques pas pour se réfugier sous le comptoir, donc oui, la sortie était sûrement un objectif plutôt réaliste. Il avait juste peur de voir l'état dans lequel s'était retrouvé le café-bar, et quel genre d'obstacles joncheraient leur chemin vers la liberté. Cela faisait tout de même une bonne demie-heure que le carnage avait commencé.

— Okay officier Riku, je t'envoie en reconnaissance, déclara-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

— Pourquoi ça ? s'offusqua faussement Riku. Et pourquoi je suis le sous-gradé ?

— Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. Et c'est toi qui as eu l'idée.

Riku leva les yeux au ciel (était-ce une habitude ?) mais il s'exécuta, rampant à quatre pattes hors de leur cachette et Roxas en profita juste un peu pour regarder la courbe du dos de sa nouvelle connaissance, et, ouais. Ouais. Pas mal. Difficile de rendre plus jaloux que ça.

Il suivit Riku des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de l'autre côté du comptoir, n'osant pas lui-même s'aventurer plus loin que la paroi protectrice en bois, bien qu'il ne lui fallait qu'un pas pour en sortir (il s'était juste mis à genoux pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil). Sans surprise Riku dut zigzaguer entre bouteilles perdues et verres cassés, avec en prime des taches immondes d'alcool, mais cela ne présentait pas un paysage aussi affreux que Roxas ne le pensait. Le voyage vers la terre promise s'annonçait plutôt aisé, en fait.

— Toi, là, tu fous quoi ?

Roxas soupira d'exaspération. C'était pas un film d'espionnage, bordel ! Les gens avaient bien le droit de ramper et faire le tour de la salle pendant que deux personnes se bagarraient, enfin !

— J'ai pas le droit de m'en aller ? marmonna Riku.

— Non, t'as pas le droit ! Personne ne sort !

— Il se prend pour qui, lui, grogna Roxas. Hé, Riku !

Roxas sortit de la base secrète à quatre pattes à son tour, le sac de son ordinateur portable fermement collé contre son torse (ce qui faisait plutôt trois pattes en fait), et offrit un large sourire narquois à Riku, qui lui le regardait avec intérêt.

— Mission avortée, direction la liberté !

Et Roxas bondit sur ses pieds, piqua un sprint pour sa vie en essayant d'éviter un maximum les ralentisseurs au sol, bien qu'au fond se prendre un éclat de verre dans les baskets n'infligeait pas de blessure mortelle, et ignora les cris indignés de ses ennemis les ivrognes. Il entendit Riku exploser de rire avant qu'il n'en fasse de même, leurs bruits de course résonnant dans tout l'établissement tels ceux d'un enfant qui cherchait à tout faire la nuit sauf ne pas réveiller les voisins. Roxas crut vaguement discerner la voix du gérant mais ne parvint pas à discerner les mots – désolé monsieur, la survie individuelle avant tout. Il esquiva une assiette, feinta une chaise et finit par pousser la porte du café-bar en laissant un cri de victoire s'échapper de sa gorge. Il se retourna juste à temps pour se décaler et permettre à Riku de s'engouffrer dans la lumière du jour, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui et repartir pour un cinq cent mètres vers un lieu dénué de toute menace.

A ses côtés, Riku courait à une vitesse tout aussi effrénée, brisant apparemment la glace en riant ouvertement, un son agréable aux oreilles après une soirée des plus étranges. Roxas ne savait pas trop où il allait, il voulait juste s'éloigner et se dégourdir les jambes, mais il fallait bien qu'il s'arrête à un moment et ses pieds le menèrent à un croisement de rues, décidant que c'était un bon endroit pour faire le point.

Il se stoppa net, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, le menton levé vers le ciel, toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Wow, c'était magique, s'exclama-t-il, reprenant doucement son souffle. J'ai cru que le mec allait nous poursuivre.

Riku s'arrêta à deux pas de lui, les mains sur les genoux, à bout de souffle également. Mais il avait aussi ce sourire sur le visage, ce qui était plutôt bon signe et signifiait qu'il ne prenait pas Roxas pour un malade mental.

— Je pense qu'il l'aurait fait, s'il était capable de tenir debout et aligner trois pas, répondit-il.

— Je pense aussi. J'aurais couru plus vite.

Cela arracha un autre rire à Riku, et Roxas se complimenta mentalement car c'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait faire rire quelqu'un de façon innocente, pure et dure. Points supplémentaires parce que Riku était un garçon mignon.

— On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, taquina Riku.

— Nan, je suis plutôt mauvais en sport en fait, avoua Roxas. Je sais juste sprinter.

— Au moins ça.

Riku se releva, et observa les alentours. Yep, la séparation maintenant.

— Je suppose qu'on se sépare ici ? dit-il. Je prends à droite.

— Ouais, moi je vais continuer tout droit. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, on se refait une course contre la mort quand tu veux.

Riku leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne se départit par de son expression malicieuse.

— Pourquoi pas, c'était plutôt amusant. Prendre un verre ou un café, histoire de dire qu'on s'est rencontrés dans des circonstances normales.

— C'est mieux de raconter l'aventure de notre fuite, c'est plus drôle.

Roxas chercha un instant ses mots, veillant à ne pas tout gâcher les dix dernières minutes en l'espace de cinq secondes.

— Je dois toujours finir mon projet, donc je vais probablement squatter le café à côté de celui qui vient de passer un sale quart d'heure, donc si t'es libre, j'serai là-bas dès seize heures.

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un haussement d'épaules pour faire passer le message avec désinvolture, mais tout le monde utilisait cette technique pour dissimuler embarras ou désir trop évident, donc il était à peu près sûr que Riku l'avait compris. Néanmoins, ce dernier hocha la tête, comme s'il était satisfait de la tournure des événements.

— Pas de problème. A demain alors ?

Oh merde, sérieusement ?

— Ça marche.

Ce fut une proposition acceptée en un temps record.

— Je vais donc te laisser, y'a des gens qui se lèvent à six heures et demie demain matin..., grogna Riku.

— Ha, essaie de ne pas rater ton réveil.

Riku ricana et lui adressa un signe de main, s'éloignant et respirant l'amusement. Roxas le regarda partir un instant, puis se mit en route à son tour, excité à l'idée d'être le lendemain, même si son ordi collé contre lui lui rappelait le poids de son travail inachevé. Bah, qu'est-ce qu'un peu de travail quand l'on avait rencontré quelqu'un d'intéressant ? Pas grand-chose, Roxas l'affirmait.

Il fallait juste espérer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres ivrognes.

* * *

 _[Sora tu vas rire, j'ai un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un demain.]_

 _[Un rendez-vous ? Raconte !]_

 _[Demain, je suis trop claqué.]_

 _[Riku !]_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! (les textos de Sora comportement des double points d'exclamation et d'interrogation, pour info)

Je, uhm. J'ai pas oublié "A deux", j'ai été happée par d'autres fandoms... Pardon ;;


End file.
